poohs_adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Destroying the Pillar/Megatron's Death
This is how Destroying the Pillar and Megatron's Death goes in My Little Pony Transformers: Dark of the Moon. see Sunset confronting Chrysalis with a club Queen Chrysalis: Do you think you're some kind of hero? Huh?! Do you?! Sunset Shimmer: No. I'm just the messenger. gives a war cry and slams the club at Chrysalis, stunning her then pushes her into the Pillar then is shocked and killed PHOENIX Soldier: Pillar's still connected Roadbuster: Rip that pillar apart! start to fire while Bee destroys it stops and is destroyed then turns to Optimus and Twilight Megatron: Now, we need a truce. All I wanted was to be back in charge. Besides, who would you be without me, Prime and Twilight? Optimus Prime: Time to find out. Twilight Sparkle: Once and for all. get into a brief fight and kill Megatron by ripping off his head then turn to Sentinel Sentinel Prime: Optimus, Twilight. All I ever wanted...was the survival of our race. You must see why I had to betray you. Optimus Prime: You didn't betray us. You betrayed yourself. Twilight Sparkle: You betrayed everything you believed in. charge up their weapons and aim at him Sentinel Prime: No, Optimus and Twilight! fire twice, killing him and Twilight look around to see the battle is won looks at them as the Autobots drive up while Nighlock and Sombra bring a bionic wing that looks realistic Nighlock: We found time to make this, Twi. the bionic wing on her right side tests the bionic wing and sees it works Twilight Sparkle: Thanks. Flash Sentry comes over to Sunset Flash Sentry: I love you. Sunset Shimmer: I love you too. then drops some rings Sunset Shimmer: Rings? then plays wedding music Sunset Shimmer: Well, this is embarrassing. Rarity: Take it slow with them, Bee. Bumblebee: I'm just trying to help out. Ratchet: You fought bravely. and Twilight look onwards Optimus Prime: (narrating) In any war, there are calms between the storms. There will be days when we lose faith. Days when our allies turn against us... but the day will never come when we forsake this planet and its Equines. by Linkin Park plays When you were standing in the wake of devastation~ When you were waiting on the edge of the unknown~ And with the cataclysm raining down~ Insides crying, "Save me now!"~ You were there, impossibly alone~ looks at Nighlock fist bumbs Ironhide Do you feel cold and lost in desperation?~ You build up hope, but failure's all you've known~ Remember all the sadness and frustration~ And let it go~ Let it go~ And in a burst of light that blinded every angel~ As if the sky had blown the heavens into stars~ You felt the gravity of tempered grace~ Falling into empty space~ No one there to catch you in their arms~ Do you feel cold and lost in desperation?~ You build up hope, but failure's all you've known~ Remember all the sadness and frustration~ And let it go. Let it go~ Do you feel cold and lost in desperation?~ You build up hope, but failure's all you've known~ Remember all the sadness and frustration~ And let it go. Let it go~ Let it go~ Let it go~ Let it go~ Let it go~ Do you feel cold and lost in desperation?~ You build up hope, but failure's all you've known~ Remember all the sadness and frustration~ And let it go~ Let it go~